Tears
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Hey people this is my first fic! This a song fic and is kinda long. This is a Harry+Leena fic! Warninig very dramatic...
1. Default Chapter

1 Tears  
  
Okay this is my first fic for Zoids. This is a songfic and the song is Tears by X Japan my favorite rock band! This is going to A Harry and Leena fic and I writing because I was inspired after I read a lot of H+L fics and I decided to write one. I dedicated this to all the H+L fans out there!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or the song Tears. No duh  
  
By sirusmoe.  
  
Legend:  
  
*=Lyrics  
  
Leena's pov~  
  
It' been over a year since we won the Royal cup. Two months after the Royal Cup, Bit decide to go solo. I knew after all the winning, his pride and his obnoxious arrogance has gone through his head that he though that he could win on his own. I also think that he doesn't want to share his salary and prize winnings to my dad anyway. You could probably tell that after he left a year ago I feel bitter, sad and grim. You see I'm in love with Bit for a long time. During the time he was with the our team and still now even he is gone. He is actually successful on his own.  
  
*Doko ni yukeba ii  
  
anate to hanarete  
  
ima wa sugisatta  
  
toki ni toikakete  
  
Leena~  
  
I keep on checking on him, From t.v I watch every of his Zoids battle and more and more I desire to share the battle with fighting on side. His handsome face and fierce energy as he fight made me swoon and I twist my face in anguish that I just can't be with him! I dream of seeing him again, he would visit by the Hover Craft and say hi, I then remembered that is only a dream. Because he won the Royal cup and many battles after, he became very famous. He then become a celebrity. I feel hopeless when I think he is too busy to visit us.  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
Then something happens to Bit that sent me grief stricken. I was in the living room and I had nothing to do so I watch t.v and look for anything about Bit. Yes I did get something about Bit but the news is that he is engaged to another woman. The newscaster say that she is a famous actress of many movies which unfortunate for me because one of them is my favorite. The idea of them being together makes me sick down to my very bones. I was so heartbroken and angry. I feel so angry that I gone demented. I grab the t.v when the news talk about that Bit and his woman are describing they're wedding, their relationship and worst how they met and guess what happens? I threw the t.v out the window.  
  
*naga sugita yoru ni  
  
tabidachi o yume mita  
  
ikokou no sora mitsumete  
  
kodoku o dakishimeta  
  
  
  
Harry pov ~  
  
I do heard that Bit did go solo. To tell you the truth I was happy because he is not near my Leena to steal her away from me! After he left I visit Leena daily trying to win her, trying to capture her heart. Many times her teammates told me to go away because she is not interested. I didn't listened and when I see Leena I praise her beauty and graced until I ran out of my breath. I was sad that she isn't impressed but I determined to make her fall in love with me. Everyday I tried to give gifts to her and I even supported her team with my money. I give in generous amounts and that is why Leena father Doc. Steve told that I was more then welcome to visit anytime. The point is that I want Leena to be finally mine, to fill her heart with my love and mine. I wish that she could see that I really loved her. In my mind I know that money and gifts won't touch her heart but what could I do besides sing her love songs and poems and praise her sincerely from my heart? Well I think that is all I could do… even if she is annoyed at times. Leena I was just hopelessly in love with you.  
  
  
  
*nagareru namida o  
  
toki no kaze ni kasanete  
  
owaranai anata no  
  
toiki o kanjite  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
Then that fateful day, I was visiting her as usual. I knock on the door and cried 'where is my leena?' Leena is the one who the door. I saw two great river of her tears streaming down her face and a deep frown.  
  
"Leena what happened to you?" I ask her worriedly. I panicked at the though of Leena crying. I always keep a memo to myself that who ever hurt my Leena I kick their ass! (Authoress: Wait when he is going to find it was Bit! :o)  
  
"Leena what is wrong?" I ask her again with concern. Seeing her tears I wish I could heal her and make her feel better. In my mind I would hold her tight and kiss her tears away.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY HARRY!" She snapped at me. "EVERYDAY I SEE YOU AND I AM SICKED AND TIRED OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER LOVED YOU OR ANYONE!"  
  
I stand motionless and shocked. "But Leena I-"  
  
What did I do? All I did was asking how she feels because I cared about her. She sighs but still her tears are running from eyes and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Harry go home."  
  
"But I,"  
  
"Go home Harry!" She barked sternly and slams the door in my face.  
  
(Authoress: Ever watch 'Family matters?' Does this scene reminds you of Steve Urkel and Laura Winslow? This is where I get the idea for this scene.)  
  
I was flabbergasted. She said she hates me. She said that she'll never loves me. From this point on I get her message clear. My obsession, my chase, my love is all a total waste of time and me. I walk home not bother using my zoid to ride home. My vision of her…has just vanished. I tried hard not to cry but somehow two tears just comes out of my eyes forcibly.  
  
  
  
* Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
As I arrived home my two robots Benjamin and Sebastian greeted me home as usual.  
  
"Welcome Harry!" Said Benjamin  
  
"So has is your day when you're out?"  
  
"Did you captured Leena heart yet?"  
  
I stopped and glare at him deeply. A sweatdrop appeared on Benjamin head.  
  
"Do not mention that name!" I shout at him.  
  
Scared and frighten he whimpered "EEEkk okay! I will never mention the name Leena again! Promise!"  
  
"I promise too." Said Sebastion.  
  
I nodded and went straight to the kitchen. I open the wine cabinet and took out a bottle of whisky. Sebastian and Benjamin were staring by the doorway. I grab a glass cup and pour whisky in it. The two then realized what I going to do.  
  
"Harry you never drink before!" Benjamin scolded.  
  
"Yes I do!" I lied.  
  
"Just because you're rejected by the one you loved," Sebastian has founded out. I drink the whisky slowly and harboured my anger. "Doesn't mean it was the end of the world you know." I got angrier as he said this but he was right and my robots, my only friends who knows me and loved me aren't the center of my sorrow. It wasn't Leena either. It was me. It was me the whole time.  
  
  
  
*Loneliness your silent whisper  
  
Fills a river of tears through the night  
  
Memory, you never let me cry  
  
And you, you never said goodbye  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
"Bring me a pen and paper." I was halfway to drunkenness and I still can't stop drinking more. As I drown my sorrows, I drown my-self.  
  
Obediently they did it.  
  
"Here is pen and paper Harry like you ask." Sebastian said.  
  
"Um, are you going to write something?" Asked Benjamin. I nodded. "What are you going to write about?" I didn't answer. I don't want them to know.  
  
On that paper I wrote "Why Leena hate me." At the top for a heading. The two tries to look over in curiosity so I told them to check the status on all of my zoids. Actually I want them out and leave me alone. I want to be alone.  
  
I wrote a gazillion things why she hates me. As soon as I though of it I wrote down. I drank two more cups and I fall asleep with drunkenness.  
  
  
  
*Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
I woke in my bedroom around the afternoon. I got a serious hangover. I bet those two has carried me in here. Later when I get over my hangover I freshen my-self with a shower. When I was about to dress in my clothes I just remember something…the reason I wear my flashy, flamboyant outfit before is because I want to show Leena how cool and fashionable I am. I though of that because I hope she will be impressed of me. Now that it doesn't matter anymore I decided to go with a blue shirt with buttons and black jeans. I used to wear in that fashion before I met Leena.  
  
"Harry you're awake! Do you feel better?" Greeted Benjamin.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'm as right as rain."  
  
"…Hey Harry what happen to your clothes?" Sebastian observed.  
  
"I just feel like wearing it today. Give me the report of our status."  
  
"Well if you haven't notice we're in rank C…"  
  
"RANK C??!!?!!" I cried in shock.  
  
"Yes we very left behind and on a losing streak for ages!"  
  
Gosh what the hell I been doing all those times during battle? Stupid me I remember! Why should ask my-self that question? I daydream of Leena.  
  
"Well from now the whole world will see a new Harry!"  
  
"What do you mean by a 'new Harry?" Said a skeptical Sebastian he gave me a look like he thought I gone completely mad.  
  
I give him a cheerful grin.  
  
"Heh,heh a new Harry but still the same King! I will show the world that I AM the man who is destined to be king!"  
  
"Harry you scaring me!"  
  
"The Champ team goal from now to fight for Rank A! We should in rank A and stay that way until we can enter the Royal Cup ."  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
"So it will no longer a dream?" Sebastian doubts.  
  
"Not a dream but a reality."  
  
That is a new dream. The old dream, my dream of Leena I will no longer hold on to that. It's time for me to move on and face reality. Besides what Leena said to me yesterday why should I? She doesn't want me… she even hates me.  
  
  
  
* We lost our dreams along the way  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
After what I said to Harry I knew I hurt him deeply. He never comes by again and stops supporting us with money. I don't blame him and now… I feel remorse of what I said. I want to eat my words but I too afraid to apologize to him. Dad doesn't know why he didn't support us anymore until I told him. (I didn't tell him about my crying and my broken heart.)  
  
"So that is why. Oh Leena…" He is disappointed.  
  
"I know that you're disappointed but Dad we could mange with what resources we had."  
  
"It's not that," He said solemnly. "Leena, hate is a very strong word. This word can really hurt people deep down, down to their soul. Using the word 'I hate you' to another … will leave the other person with more hatred against you."  
  
"…"  
  
"I bet you are sorry now…but I believe it's best to give Harry time alone. Then when you see him again you will apologize to him for saying such hurtful words. It doesn't matter how he feels about you now and in the future. Just say it and it not only takes the weights of your shoulder you let him know that what you say is wrong."  
  
I nodded and walk away to have a look at my zoid. It will ease my mind for a time. I just don't want to think about what is Harry feelings about now and… I try to forget Bit. He is out of my reach, my dreams and my love forever. I wonder that if I tell that I love him before he leaves he would stay…forget it. The dream is over. It's time to move on.  
  
  
  
*But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the Fates  
  
Never thought you'd leave me alone  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
The next three months our team, the blitz team has rapidly dropped from rank S to rank B. The whole team can't believe we're on a poor and horrible losing streak. We're also beginning to lose money, points and resources. Brad is thinking quitting and move on to another team but he stays until the team very lousy beyond reason. Jamie is blaming me for not paying attention to his strategies enough. Daddy always being optimistic and calm about everything assured us that we'll do better in the next battle. Deep inside he is very disappointed but hedoesn't let others know it.  
  
To tell you the truth I lost interest in battling. I was thinking what is the point of battling? I'll win money, points and moving on to the next rank. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I was unhappy whenever I win or lose.  
  
"Guess what team? I just got the letter from the Zoids Battle Commission that our next battle is next week." Dad announced.  
  
"Against who?" Brad said flatly. He was predicting that we are going to lose yet another battle already.  
  
"The champ team!"  
  
"You mean Harry?" I gasped.  
  
"Yeppers!"  
  
"I'll think of a strategy!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go back to my nap." Yawned Brad. Dad went away to play with his toy models. A million thoughts ran through my head.  
  
What is his reaction when we met on the battlefield?  
  
What is going to think of me? Hatred, sadness or unforgiving?  
  
I keep thinking about this anxiously. I'm worried, I'll admitted and I'm worried about him. I wondered if I could ever get my chance to finally say that I'm sorry?  
  
  
  
*Time through the rain has set me free  
  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
  
Love everlasting fades away  
  
Alive within your beatless heart  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
I'm fixing my zoids to tip top condition. It got damaged from the last battle we fought hard against last week but my determination to win the battle has given my team a righteous victory. For the past three months we fought as hard and as much as we can. I'm so eager to be in Rank A once more.I had a feeling we should almost be around rank A. As I clean dirt and stains with a hose to make my zoid clean for the next battle I heard yelling from below.  
  
"Sir I got the letter from the Zoids Battle Commission for you!" Sebastian yelled from below.  
  
"I'll be down in just a minute."  
  
As I read the letter I can't believe it!  
  
" What does it say? What does it say?" Cried a frantic Benjamin.  
  
"It says that the commission has notice our hard effort in the battlefield."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"They're impressed and it says that we just need one more battle to win in order to upgrade our rank to Rank A!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Who we are up against?"  
  
I hurriedly read more.  
  
"Well, well it was the Blitz Team." I said with an amusing tone.  
  
"Them? We'll no problem against them!" Swaggered Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah they're were on losing streak and they will lose against us in this battle. I mean I never heard a team of rank S quickly dropped to Rank B. That means they're strength is decreasing and getting weaker and weaker."  
  
"Then that proves my theory correct…" I muttered.  
  
"What theory?"  
  
"My theory is that without Bit Cloud Liger0 they're weren't able to win the rank S. Even if they can without him they couldn't face that Utimate X anyway and end up losing…"  
  
(Authoress: I can't remember what the Ultimate x name. You know the one that looks like a T- Rex? It's been a long while since I last saw the Zoids show. Homework is too blame. So I got a lot of work to do and no time.)  
  
"That is logical.''  
  
"So shall we take a bit easy on them or show no mercy?" Benjamin inquires. Hmmm… I don't know. Then Leena's words… "I HATE YOU!" Tears across my mind. I decided and said "No mercy."  
  
  
  
*nagareru namida o  
  
toki no kaze ni kasanete  
  
owaranai kanashimi o  
  
aoi bara ni kaete  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
It's been a week later. We're on the battlefield. As always I'm in my Mbison, Brad in his shadowfox and Jamie in the Gunsnipper. Across the battlefield, which is field of rocks, sands and some dunes, The champ team is about 100 meters away. I was nervous. Yes in the past year I was never nervous but eager and excited to fight. Of course lately I was disinterested in fighting. But today I was neverous because of Harry.  
  
A judge was dropped above from space. As the Judge appeared he announced the same old speech like every other Judge.  
  
"Ready…fight!"  
  
The battle ensued and the din of shooting laser guns has fired away. Brad and Jaime start charging to get a better shot at the Champ team.  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
I ordered my team to run around to avoid their attacks. While they're at it they'll attack the Blitz team with cannons and lasers. I noticed that only 2 members of the Blitz are attacking. The only member that is missing is Leena. Leena was right there still standing in her spot. I don't have a single desire to mess with her. So I ignored her and started attacking her teammates. Maybe I was a little merciful but then again if I take down her teammates first, that would three against two, we would had an advantage. Once down we all can take it out on her which is three against one. Pretty unfair but I did say no mercy. C'mon Leena why don't you attack me out of your hate? If you hate me attack me then!  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
I just sat there and watch the whole battle. I don't know what to do. If I attack Harry and his friends then he'll hate me more then ever. I bet that after I yell at him that day he hates me. Harry's team give my team a great beating. I was feeling that we are going to lose. I heard Jaime crying out on my transmitter " Hey three against two not fair!"  
  
"Leena what the heck are you doing just standing there?" Brad scold at me.  
  
"Leena just attack!" Father pushes me.  
  
Reluctantly I push a button to fire. However I didn't aim at the opponent. The missiles I shot didn't hit them. They managed to backed away from the blast. Dad told me I should work on my aim. I continuing on firing aimless missiles that never hit.  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
Something was wrong when she starts firing. I can see that they are not aiming right to the target. It was so way off target. The judge has just said that the Gunsnipper was down. First she just stand there and then the missiles that don't damage…I beginning to think she doesn't want to fight. I was wondering why…I close my eyes remember that day when she said those hateful words she said like she means it but then I saw her tears in my mind and I still don't know why she cries.  
  
I still want to why she cries and then I want to ask her if she still hates me because if she does I would know it's for real and anything about her would stop haunting and torturing my psyche.  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
My dad and teammates were pressuring me to attack. I can't take it anymore. I ride my MBison to escape out there. I want to leave the battle so badly.  
  
"Leena were are you going?!" My dad exasperated.  
  
"Nowhere. I 'm outta here!"  
  
I ride out of the battle and into the wilderness. In confusion I cry out tears.  
  
  
  
*nagareru namida o  
  
toki no kaze ni kasanete  
  
owaranai anata no  
  
toiki o kanjite  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
I can't believe it. She just gave up and run. There is something wrong with her and I can feel it. Today it will be about time I get to the bottom of this. The shadowfox looks severely damage. The judge announced that the MBison was out of the battle. I'm going to do what I never done before. I attack the HoverCraft ship. Sebastian and Benjamin were surprise and angry. They yelled at me "Harry what are you doing?!"  
  
I didn't listen intentionally and finally the Judge said " Stop! Attacking the Hover Craft is a violation of the rules!"  
  
"So, is that a crime?" I wisecrack. The judge fall to floor upon hearing this.  
  
"Yes you punk! I'm sorry but you are disqualified for this round! The winner goes to," He waves the blue side of its hand "And the winner goes to the Blitz team!"  
  
My two robots complain and demand to know why I did it to forfeit the match. All I said is "Take your zoids back to the warehouse. I come home a bit late too."  
  
"Harry where are you going?" They ask as I leave in the direction where Leena has gone.  
  
"Somewhere…" I told them half truthfully.  
  
  
  
*Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Harry~  
  
The yellow dot on my radar shows me the way to Leena. The arrow detects a Zoid nearby, stranded in the middle of the plains. As I get closer to it, I can see her through the cockpit window. I stop and open cockpit.  
  
"Leena, Hey Leena!"  
  
She turns her head to me. I can see tears running down her face.  
  
I un-buckled my seat belt and jump out. Tentatively I step towards her.  
  
"Harry?…"  
  
She stands up but she is to scared to come a little closer.  
  
"Do you remember…" She says very slowly like she was careful and subtle in what she was saying. " The day that I said… I hate you."  
  
"How well do I remember."  
  
"Harry if I hurt you because of what I said I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"I didn't mean it. I don't really hate you but I was just annoyed that you visit everyday and then embarrassed me in front of friends." She dried her tears. I smiled and she knew right away that I forgave her.  
  
"I did come by at the wrong time."  
  
"Wrong time?" She was turning a little red. She knows what I'm talking about.  
  
"Tell me why did you cried that day."  
  
She did and told me the whole story. I knew that Bit is going to be trouble. I wasn't angry at the fact that she used to have a crush on him because I knew she doesn't have on him now. Bit now is just nothing but memory I told her.  
  
"Time passes and I forget about him. What is past is past. "  
  
"Now tell me why you cried just moments ago." I'm going to humor myself by asking. She turned redder then before and coyly she said "Oh my zoid is broken."  
  
"The truth please." She getting peeved and reply. "Because I don't to fight you. I don't want you to hate me more."  
  
"But I don't. Leena never I hated you. Hate is a strong word Leena and I will never use it against you. Not once I hated you in my life."  
  
"How about the last three months?"  
  
"Well my feelings had gotten a little bit cold but even that you still haunted my dreams. Not once I never think about you Leena because I really cared about you and your well being to me is important. And Leena you why? Because I-"  
  
  
  
~Leena  
  
I ran into his arms and hug him tight. Harry is somehow mature. I really respect that. In past however I always though he is the most insane and the immature man I ever met. Tears appeared in my eyes but they fall down. Harry notices and he said "Leena dry your tears. Don't cry."  
  
He hugs my waist with his arms. Closely I could hear his steady strong heartbeat. "Harry," I stared. "From now I want you to live for me just as I will live for you."  
  
"You what!?" He said quite surprised  
  
"Harry I love you. I love you because you love me. You won my heart through the greatest gift any women would more then anyway thing in the world. Honesty, friendship and true love."  
  
Before that he tries to win me through dishonesty and bribery.  
  
"And I love you. This time a bit differently. Not out of obsession but because I knew it was going to be true and forever."  
  
And for the first time we kissed and that for the very first time I realized that he finally has better fashion sense. Harry please keep it that way.  
  
*Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
So what do you think? The songfic is extremely long, I know. But I like to start from the beginning to the end. Bit fans will be after me. Bit and Leena fans are gonna sue me. I feel my fic is a bit mediocre. But I'm satisfied anyway! A lot of scenes are a little based on zoids fics I read and I want to give those people credit! Ah I feel so warm and fluffy now…  
  
  
  
Bonus! The whole translation of "Tears" By X Japan  
  
  
  
1.1 Tears  
  
Where do you go after we get separated  
  
Now this hanging question has passed  
  
  
  
On an endless night, I dreamt of a journey  
  
I gazed at the foreign skies  
  
  
  
Embraced by loneliness  
  
Tears are flowing with the winds of time  
  
Nothing's over yet I can still feel you sigh  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Loneliness your silent whisper  
  
Fills a river of tears through the night  
  
Memory, you never let me cry  
  
And you, you never said goodbye  
  
  
  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
  
We lost our dreams along the way  
  
But I never thought you'd traded your soul to the Fates  
  
Never thought you leave me alone  
  
  
  
Time through the rain has set me free  
  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
  
Love everlasting fades away  
  
Alive within your beatless heart  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Tears are flowing with the winds of time  
  
Nothing's over yet, blue rose from sadness  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
Tears are flowing with the winds of time  
  
Nothing's over yet I can still feel your sigh  
  
  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I 


	2. Epilogue

1 Epilogue: Heaven  
  
1.1 By sirusmoe  
  
1.2 Notes: After I upload my story, Tears I realized I forgot to write an epilogue. Well here it is.  
  
1.2.1 Harry POV~  
  
I cannot forget what just happen yesterday. My moments sharing with Leena, kissing and say that I love her I'll never forget. Suddenly the phone rang. My heart jumps that is was Leena when I heard her voice.  
  
"Hi Leena wussup?"  
  
"Harry did you trashed my Dad's beloved Hovorcraft yesterday?" There is a bit of vexation and anger in her voice. I sweatdrop nervously and honestly said "Er…Yes?"  
  
"HARRY YOU MORON YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE DAMAGES TO MY DAD'S HOVORCRAFT. FIRST I'LL KILL THEN YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!!" She then slams the phone.  
  
Ah well even she screams angrily over the phone her voice makes a true heaven for me. Near her or over the distance. Maybe I am a moron but I'm a moron in love. 


End file.
